More than meets the headband
by jedimickey
Summary: A new boy named Suki moves to the village hidden in the leaves, and Naruto and Suki become fast friends. But theirs more to him than meets the eye...


_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, but I DO own YOU'RE SOULS! MWA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA! ahem enjoy the fic.**_

**More than meets the headband**

**Chapter 1: Suki**

The sun set on the village hidden in the leaves, Naruto walked home, muttering something about his longtime rival Sauske. "SAUSKE! It's always about Sauske!" Naruto grumbled to himself. "I'll beat him one of these days!" Naruto and Sauske had a mutual respect for each other, and at times acknowledged each others skills in the heat of battle. But at other times, Naruto was always trying to outdo Sauske. "One day, one day soon…" Naruto murmered to himself.

Naruto stared up at the slowly setting sun, he need to get home before dark. Anytime it gets dark. Naruto gets hopelessly lost, even though he's lived in the village hidden in the leaves all his life. But Naruto was not alone. Hidden in the shadows, someone was watching him. The figure followed Naruto, sticking to the shadows. Naruto thought he heard something, he turned but saw nothing. Naruto blew it off and continued to walk.

The person following him darted from alley to alley, making sure Naruto didn't spot him. The figure than climbed up the alley wall and onto a rooftop, where he had a perfect view of Naruto, and a perfect shot.

The figure quickly whipped out a Shuriken and took aim at the boy. With a swift movement he released the Shuriken and watched it sail thru the air. Heading straight for the boys head.

Out of the corner of his eye Naruto saw something. He turned and saw the Shuriken come at him. He had no time to move. All he could do was stare as it came close and closer. But all of a sudden a blur blocked his vision, for a split second. When the second was over, Naruto saw that the Shuriken was no longer there. He turned and saw what had made the blur.

It was another boy. This one was a teenager most likely 14. He had red hair which was in a ponytail, a simple grey shirt, and plain brown shorts. This boy had blocked the Shuriken with a Kunai knife. This caused the person who threw the Shuriken to come out of hiding. He jumped down and landed in front of the two teens. The figure whipped out two more Shurikens

"Step aside boy!" The figure spoke. The boy held his ground. "Never! I'm not letting you kill him!" The boy yelled. The figure pulled out three more Shurikens. "Very well, I'll take you out first!" The figure launched all five Shurikens at the boy. "Hey kid, move!" Naruto yelled. "The boy stood his ground, grinning. And in one swift motion, the boy caught all five Shuriken right in between his fingers. Naruto did a double take in shock. It had happened so fast that he didn't even see it happen. The figure just went wide-eyed; it didn't take common sense to tell he was out matched. "Um, if I said "Pretty-please" would you let me go?" The figure asked.

The boy chuckled. "Nope." With that said the boy launched all five shuriken right back at him. The figure dodged four, but the fifth made a cut in his shoulder. While the figure groaned din pain. The boy took this time to tackle him to the ground, ripping off his mask. The figure turned out to be a man in his mid-thirties.

He was a ninja, and a lousy one at that. "Who are you and why did you attack him?" The boy asked holding him up into the air. The man glared. "Don't you know? That boy has the spirit of the nine-tailed fox within him; I'm doing the world a favor by ridding him of us! I'll be a hero and…" The boy cut the man off in mid sentence.

"So, you wanna be a hero?" The boy asked. "Killing this boy won't make you a hero! It'll make you as evil as the demon within him!" The boy whipped out his Kunai knife. "And if I catch you messing with him again, I won't hesitate to end your life, do I make myself clear?" The man nervously nodded. The boy dropped him. "Now get outta my sight!"

The man wisely took off into the distance. Naruto nervously approached the boy. "Um, what you did….thanks…" The boy turned to Naruto, but instead of a serious look, he smiled a goofy grin. "No sweat! I couldn't let him kill you!" The boy held out his hand. "I'm Suki!" Naruto looked at his hand before deciding it was safe to touch. He shook his hand. "Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto introduced. Suki grinned. "Naruto Uzumaki, I'll be sure to remember that. Well, anyways, I'm new to the village hidden in the leaves and I just graduated, so I guess I'm in the same league as you!"

Naruto grinned his usual grin. "Awesome!" Suki smiled. He had just come to the village hidden in the leaves and already he had a friend. "Well then, I guess this is where we part for the time being." Suki said. "You're leaving already?" Naruto asked. "Don't worry, I ain't leaving this town for awhile, we'll meet again…Naruto Uzumaki….." Suki smiled before heading back the way he came. He shot a final glance at Naruto before disappearing into the town.

Suki looked up at the setting sun. "I just came here, and I already made a friend. I think I'm gonna like it here…"


End file.
